


Crashes of all shapes and sizes

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: He wasn't supposed to hurt this way, not in anyway. He was a superhero, who fights villains. But a drunk driver doesn't care.





	Crashes of all shapes and sizes

As he bounced in his seat, Peter groaned as his seatbelt locked up; limiting his movement. Happy raised a brow as he peered through the rearview mirror. Rolling his eyes when Peter saw him, the teens face tinting pink with embarrassment.

Happy rolled up the screen to separate himself from the teenage superhero. While Peter kept his head down in shame before lifting it once again when the divider was all the way up.

The tight seat belt quickly grew on his nerves, the spider unable to sit still for more than a minute, unbuckled his seatbelt. Turning to pull it back, his spider-sense pinged. And the moment Peter's head shot up, he saw the truck in the window and felt as it struck.

His lanky body was thrown to the other end of the vehicle, flying as the car flipped. The pain quickly consumed the spider, who lay flat among the shattered glass on the roof of the car.

The impact had broken his right leg and arm, every rib on his right side shattering on impact. Cutting his organs, and as the car had tumbled, the left leg snapped and glass soon became embedded in his pale skin.

His head ached and bled profusely, but Peter didn't move. Pain forcing him into unconsciousness.

\---

Tony paced his office, knowing the kid would be here soon. He should have been here half an hour ago, but Tony knew traffic was, in fact, a thing, and had a penchant for ruining peoples day.

The door burst open and a worried and frazzled Pepper looked at him with wild eyes.

"There was an accident, medicals already there. But it doesn't look good."

Tony's heart shattered, and he ran past her.

FRIDAY, sweet all knowing FRIDAY didn't wait for him to ask before announcing both Happy and Peter had been admitted to Presbyterian hospital. And that their own doctors were already there, and taking care of the delicate and confidential matter that was Peter's health.

He looked up at his stationed armor before it enveloped him, and he rushed to see his family. He couldn't lose the man he'd come to see as a brother, and he knew he would not survive the loss of the boy he'd come to see as a son.

No one lined the halls as he ran through the hospital, the only person in sight was Helen, waiting for him outside the double doors.

"Strange is taking care of Peter, Mr. Hogan is alright, broken left arm and a low-level concussion and some bruised ribs. You can see him now," She explained softly.

His eyes looked past her as if he could see through the wooden doors, "And Peter?" He asked softly.

"Strange is helping stop the internal bleeding. It took some time for them to get all the glass out, and we've managed to set the broken bones." Tony couldn't help but notice her expression as if she was horrified talking about it.

His expression is what prompted her to continue.

"As you know his metabolism is advanced, so much so. All our sedatives seem to be ineffective," she gulped, her eyes unable to meet his own.

Tony knew what it was like to go through surgery without medication, without numbing. Some nights he still woke up to the memories of his chest open and .... standing over him.... his chest ached at the memories.

He knew Peter's been hurt before, never once realizing Peter having a resilience to drugs was more than probable. It was a harsh reality.

"Can I see Happy?" he asked quietly, his headache pounding his skull. So much so, Helen noticed his temples throbbing. His skin now unbearably pale.

"This way," Helen whispered, instinctually feeling he needed to hear a softer tone. Tony couldn't feel himself move to the little white room where his friend resided. Just blindly following Helen before she excused herself to go help, Doctor Strange.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked sincerely. And Happy nodded, looking unbearably tired and bothered. Guilty.

"What happened?" Tony asked softly, his once steady hands shaking as he braced the bedside chairs handles and sat.

"The kid was bouncing in his seat," Happy took a breath, avoiding Tony's hard stare, "And it locked up, I looked at him in the mirror and then rolled the divider up."

Tony knew Peter wouldn't have been riding without his seatbelt, and Happy wouldn't have started the car without Peter buckled in.

And cursed to himself, remembering all the times Peter couldn't stop bouncing in the car and getting locked in. Before unbuckling and giving it a second before buckling in again. Tony wouldn't know if it would have been better that Peter was thrown or taking the hit while stuck in that damn chair.

"How's the kid?" Happy questioned, finally looking at his boss.

"They've got it under control, I...I just don't know if he'll be okay."

Happy didn't respond, and a few hours later the door resonated with a knock, Helen peeking in the room.

"You can see him now."

Tony jumped from the seat, abandoning his friend and strode quickly down the hall. Doctor Strange looking up at him as he lathered his hands in sanitizer.

"He was unconscious for the internal injuries, but if there is any trauma Mr. Xavier has offered his assistance."

Tony gave a nod in thanks, Strange nodding in understanding. Watching the billionaire pass through the doors and pause. Eyes tearing up at the sight of... his child, wrapped in gauze and cast. Useless IV's stuck in the one appendage that was not broken.

"Oh Peter," Tony whispered, gently setting himself on the edge of the bed. His large calloused hand gently taking Peter's own. A nagging feeling pricking the back of his neck, something was missing. And dread overpowered Tony when he realized no one had called May. And she was not going to be happy.

He couldn't bring himself to call and did something horrible. He texted her.

Before running his free hand through his facial hair.

Soft groans escaped Peter's lips now and then, pain. And Tony upped the morphine, even when he knew it wouldn't do much. May shuffled in the door, sitting in the bedside chair without a word. She didn't move to dislodge Tony's hand from Peter's and take it herself, she simply swooped Peter's bangs out of his face. His features still slightly contorted in pain.

May was angry, not for what had happened but Tony's lack of communication. She'd been left in the dark for so long, and she knew it wouldn't let up. But this was a car crash, a drunk driver running a red and hitting her nephew, not a villain maiming her child.

"Thank you for getting him help," She whispered, her hand still cupping Peter's face.

"No one even told me when it happened, medical knew first," Tony admitted softly, fingers absently running over Peter's knuckles and veins.

May sighed, "I know what it's like to be left in the dark. Not knowing when something terrible has happened and having to wait hours and sometimes days later just to figure out the people you care about are dead."

Tony looked over, noticing her eyes looking far off.

"Mary and Richard they had to go on a trip, really important," Her voice sounded breathy, "Peter was staying with a family friend of theirs, a colleague I think. And they called us when Mary and Richard hadn't called to say they landed, or that they arrived at their destination."

May stared longingly at Peter's still form, "The plane never made it, I don't know where they were going. But for it to be so important and for them not to even make it."

"Three day's later we got the call, and we told the colleague who brought Peter back to us. I've never wanted a kid, and suddenly I had one. And he was all I had left of them, other than Ben but...he looks so much like his mother. And they were both so smart. Peter was bound to be too."

"He's very smart," Tony whispered, feeling he needed to say something and not leave her in silence.

She simply nodded, "Ben cleaned out his office and started bringing all of Peter's things in, and Peter understood. Five years old and he understood they weren't ever coming home. And the minute he arrived he was so unbearably shy," May huffed a laugh," He used to hide behind Richard or Mary when we met with them. And then suddenly he can't hide behind them because we were all he had left. And.... it was just so frustrating to have him afraid to do anything because he didn't want to be a bother."

The elder Parker sighed while twirling her finger in Peter's bangs," And then that night with Ben, the two were gone and I didn't know what had happened. Or how far they've gone, just that Peter was brought home by officers and my husband had been shot and killed. I've always had to wait so long to figure out if I was losing or lost someone."

"I'm sorry I didn't call, I just..."

"You think of him as your own, and were scared."

Tony agreed, "I thought I was going to lose him."

And May knew Tony and herself were very different people, but if there was one thing that they had in common, there was one thing they wouldn't survive.

The loss of Peter.

But they knew everything would be alright when his doe eyes fluttered open, and even though his pain he asked if Happy and they were alright and that he was sorry for scaring them.


End file.
